


Ahegao Agency

by milkyseong



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Heroin, M/M, Weed, changlix, crackfic, gc au, groupchat, hyunmin, idk man, im not funny, jeongchan, meth, minsung - Freeform, mlm, skz - Freeform, skzcrack, taegi - Freeform, tbh idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyseong/pseuds/milkyseong
Summary: [8:46 pm]wonpilsbf: what and why in the actual fuck is thiswonpilsbf: we dont even watch hentaiweebster69: who tf is “we” bitchassorstray kids as msgs between my stupid friends and i, in addition to ship fluff solely for my own pleasure
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> jus 4 fun !! 
> 
> it is past midnight
> 
> yeah we stupid, keep scrolling.

**Woojin: chickfila**

**Chan: chrisBANG**

**Changbin: tinygiant420**

**Felix: weebster69**

**Jisung: playaaaa**

**Minho: mcthick**

**Hyunjin: softbaybwe**

**Seungmin: wonpilsbf**

**Jeongin: bootypounder**

  
  


[bootypounder added:  _ chickfila, chrisBANG, tinygiant420, weebster69, playaaaa, mcthick, softbaybwe, wonpilsbf _ ]

[bootypounder named the chat  **Ahegao Agency** ]

[8:46 pm]

_ wonpilsbf:  _ what and why in the actual fuck is this 

_ wonpilsbf:  _ we dont even watch hentai

_ weebster69:  _ who tf is “we” bitchass

_ chrisBANG:  _ bruh stop being so salty leave jeongin alone

_ mcthick:  _ stop babying him retard he’s a grown ass man

_ bootypounder _ : yes! I am grown >:(

_ mcthick _ : nvm 

_ bootypounder:  _ aii bitch damn >:( suck the dorito dust off my dick whore

_ [chickfila has logged on] _

_ chickfila:  _ in my mind jeongin is a child and im still surprised every time he curses

_ weebster69:  _ ooooohhh shiiiit

_ mcthick:  _ you will RESPECT me you fucking twat

_ mcthick:  _ also that sounds kinda hot when can we meet up 👀

_ chickfila:  _ eye-

_ wonpilsbf:  _ LMFAAAOSSJDNSD

_ [playaaaa has logged on] _

_ playaaaa:  _ minho if anything you shud be sucking dorito dust of MY dick :(

_ mcthick:  _ you’re so adorable it’s disgusting please stop

_ playaaaa:  _ :)

_ chrisBANG:  _ that actually made me gag go do that somewhere else

_ wonpilsbf:  _ agreed.

_ bootypounder:  _ agreed.

_ chickfila:  _ agreed.

_ weebster69:  _ agreed.

_ [tinygiant420 & softbaybwe have logged on] _

_ tinygiant420:  _ agreed.

_ softbaybwe:  _ agreed.

_ mcthick:  _ OK WE GET IT SHUT THE FUCK UP.

_ playaaaa:  _ :)

_ chickfila _ : fucking fags

_ wonpilsbf _ : HHSHHSDBKFDH

\------------------------

[2:39 am]

_ [softbaybwe has logged on] _

_ softbaybwe:  _ GUYS go look at my recent bc i NEED TO KNOW WHO PUTS CHEESE ON THEY SALAD

_ [weebster69 & bootypounder have logged on] _

_ weebster69: _ bitch wut

_ bootypounder: _ guys hear me out

_ booytpounder _ : eboy bakugo.

_ softbaybwe: _ Y’ALL PUT CHEESE ON UR SALAD?

_ weebster69: _ I WOULD DEF SMASH

_ weebster69: _ HE’S SO SEXY OMG 

_ weebster69: _ UGH UR MIND

_ bootypounder: _ STOP BEING SO AGGRESSIVE ABOUT CHEESE GODDAMMIT

_ [wonpilsbf has logged on] _

_ wonpilsbf:  _ WHO IN DAY6 YALL THINK WATCHES HENTAI??? I THINK JAE

_ wonpilsbf: _ IMPORTANT

_ bootypounder: _ I THINK SO TOO

_ softbaybwe: _ SHUT UP OH MY G O D

_ [mcthick has logged on] _

_ mcthick:  _ HYUNJIN I WILL FUCKIGN STOMP ON U

_ [chickfila & chrisBANG have logged on] _

_ chrisBANG: _ bof of yall stfu b4 i kick ur ass so hard it’s inverted 😐

_ weebster69: _ …

_ wonpilsbf:  _ …

_ softbaybwe: _ …

_ bootypounder: _ ...

_ mcthick: _ ...the disrespect..

_ chickfila: _ why tf yall up it’s almost 3

_ [tinygiant420 has logged on] _

_ tinygiant420: _ why tf r YOU up fag

_ weebster69: _ binnie!!!!

_ chickfila: _ the notifications woke me tf up

_ tinygiant420: _ bruh jus mute the chat smh

_ tinygiant420:  _ hi lix <3

_ bootypounder: _ gross

_ weebster69: _ ok like you arent worse with chan

_ chrisBANG: _ …

_ bootypounder: _ …

_ bootypounder: _ ok.

_ weebster69: _ :P

_ weebster69: _ binnie come over

_ tinygiant420: _ it’s 3am-

_ tinygiant420 _ : ok i’ll be there in 10

_ [weebster69 & tinygiant420 have logged off] _

_ bootypounder:  _ disgusting…...

_ chrisBANG:  _ i’ll be there in 15

_ bootypounder:  _ :)


	2. Balls Smell Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonpilsbf: hey felix what the actual FUCK
> 
> bootypounder: u h o h st i n k y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short-ish chapter, the next 1 will definitely b longer ://
> 
> my insta is @//jeonginsdiaper

[5:56 pm]

_playaaaa_: WOOJIN WHYD YOU EAT ALL MY FOOD FUCK YOU

_ chickfila:_ because I’m a bad bitch

_wonpilsbf:_ bald*

_playaaaa:_ BALD LMFAAAOAOAO

_chickfila_: DIE DIE DIE

[_bootypounder_ has logged on]

_bootypounder: _i fucking hate minho

_bootypounder:_ can u guys shut the FUCK up

[_mcthick_ has logged on]

_mcthick:_ i will murder you

_wonpilsbf_: love me jeongin

_chickfila:_ ok minho

_bootypounder:_ i love all of you except seungmin

_bootypounder: _im jk haha hehe

_wonpilsbf:_ ok

[_chrisBANG_ has logged on]

_chrisBANG:_ fuck im cumming

_bootypounder:_ eye-

_playaaaa:_ AHAHKJBFSLAN WHAT

_bootypounder:_ ju uglay, dookie face :|

_bootypounder:_ im in ur closet lemme drink ur cummies 0//v//0

_chrisBANG:_ ok :]

_chickfila:_ fags

_mcthick:_ fags

_wonpilsbf:_ fags

_playaaaa:_ fags

\-----------------

[1:24am]

_weebster69:_ cock is one of my favorite tastes. not only that, but balls smell amazing. it makes me go a little crazy on it, to be honest. like, i can’t get it far enough down my throat to be satisfied. I’m only satisfied when i feel those intense, powerful, salty, hot pumps of cum all over my little trap mouth and slobber dripping down my neck. you’re all fucked up and i wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and ask you if i did a good job. and you can’t even speak because I’ve drained out of the tip of your dick, that’s when im satisfied.

_wonpilsbf:_ hey felix what the actual FUCK

[_tinygiant420_ has logged on]

_tinygiant420:_ bruh we bought like,,, a dime and we hotboxed my room

_bootypounder_: u h o h st i n k y

_weebster69:_ binnie i think that as a couple it strengthens our bond to watch hentai together

_weebster69:_ and then i could suck ur dick :(

_tinygiant420:_ im down

_wonpilsbf:_ yeah im out

[_wonpilsbf_ has logged off]

_bootypounder:_ AHASHSBDD

_bootypounder:_ aii im out poopie heads

[9:43 am]

_ chickfila_: ok

_ chickfila:_ changbin didnt ur landlord say that if you stunk up the hallway again you’d get evicted

[_chrisBANG & bootypounder_ have logged on]

_chrisBANG:_ if they were up later than that last night i doubt theyre awake right now fuckface

_bootypounder:_ i shouldnt be awake either jackass

_chickfila_: so rude…

_bootypounder:_ ok and what about it

_chickfila:_ 😐

_chickfila:_ ok

_bootypounder:_ chan im going to sleep if you ft me one more time i will sodomize you with a goddamn plunger

_chrisBANG_: not a word from me

_bootypounder_: :)


End file.
